


Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Warrior of Light

by gamergirl101



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Alex has chosen to become a Haos Bakugan brawler, and has faced hardships because of his timid personality. Yet, he remains kind to others. One day, he encounters the mysterious Leonidas (who apparently is a grump). Follow Alex’s tale of becoming part of the Battle Brawlers, learning the secrets of the Doom Dimension, and discovering who he was.





	Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Warrior of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bakugan or anything else used. I was replaying the video game and wanted to write a fanfic involving that.

Once upon a time, there was a bakugan known as Vladitor. He was fueled with anger and became power hungry. Every bakugan he was defeated, he grew stronger. Vladitor was threatening the fate of Vestroia. To stop him from ruling over the free bakugan, the Six Ancient Warriors attempted to stop him. Among them was the Warrior of Light, a human man who relied on the power of light to fight evil. The Warrior of Light used the power of the Silent and Infinity Core to banish Vladitor to the Doom Dimension. However, his life ended due to the crumbling pressure of the cores. Taking pity on the human hero, the Ancient Warriors of Vestroia honored the Warrior and thanked him for serving all bakugan. What they didn’t was that the same Warrior would return when peace becomes threatened again.


End file.
